The present invention pertains to analyzers and particularly to hematology analyzers. More particularly, the invention pertains to cartridges of the analyzers.
Patents and applications related to the present invention may include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,228, issued May 7, 2002, and entitled “Fluid Driving System for Flow Cytometry”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,438, issued Jul. 22, 2003, and entitled “Portable Flow Cytometry”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,245, issued Nov. 29, 2005, and entitled “Optical Alignment Detection System; U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,275, issued Apr. 15, 2003, and entitled “Optical Detection System for Flow Cytometry”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,750, issued Nov. 17, 1998, and entitled “Electrostatically Actuated Mesopump Having a Plurality of Elementary Cells”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/027,134, filed Dec. 30, 2004, and entitled “Optical Detection System with Polarizing Beamsplitter;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,543, filed May 16, 2005, and entitled “Cytometer Analysis Cartridge Optical Configuration”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,014, filed Apr. 25, 2005, and entitled “A Flow Control System of a Cartridge”; all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.